Nitrome Wiki talk:Revise 2
Incomplete When fixing pages, does a page have to be "complete" in order to be put under your name? I noticed someone left out the "Appearance" section when fixing an article. What if a member sees the article and thinks it's still not good enough? 00:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I know that someone was me... But the article required me to add the headings and decapitalize random words in the article, not create a new section. It should have said that it wanted an appearance section if it wanted me to make it. Although I did notice it was missing an appearance section, and I chose not to add it, because you can only write so much about how a proton cannon looks. 01:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I never said it was you. :/ But anyways, the article required you to make sections. This assumed you knew that the sections in the MOS should be applied to that page. Even though I half-heartedly agree to adding an appearance section to articles (seriously, a picture can easily explain the subject, if not better), the sections still need to be added for consistency until something else can be compromised. As a plus (or minus, in your case), you also didn't fix the randomly capitalized words. 07:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : If it didn't specify what I needed to work on, that would be the case: Everything in the MOS would be applied to it. But it specified two exact things it wanted me to work on. Shouldn't I work on those? If the page says a specific thing that it wants me to work on, doesn't that mean that it's free of everything else, otherwise it would be on there? If so, then it's not my fault; It's the fault of the person who added what the page wanted me to work on, for neglecting to add that to the description of the job. That means you're really suggesting to add more detailed descriptions of the article's problems. (Also, I'll redo the page again so I don't feel guilty about it. I thought the title of the article was always capitalized in the article. Guess that's wrong.) : 10:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the two things were "make sections" and "fix randomly capitalized words". It would assume you knew better than to depend on what a line of text said beside the link. Making sections includes adding BOTH "Appearance" and "Game Information". And you've been on this Wiki long enough to know that. I'm not interested in arguing about this anymore, so we'll say this is my fault for not knowing you depended on instructions for your every little detail and I'll fix the page and shall never write notes beside links again. 16:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::And I'll say this is my fault for arguing this much about a silly little difference which is not adding a sentence or two to create an appearance section. This is mostly just me trying to blame someone else. I'll add it. :: 16:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :: How Much? I worked hard on two articles. How much do you have to improve? I rewrote the whole article. Is that too much or not enough? People seem to be going through articles so quickly. 17:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :You just need to add the Appearance and Game Information section. That's all. Some other templates (Template:Incomplete for example) can also be added. You also may have to add "Other Appearances" section if the character had cameod in a skin or other game. That's all. -- 18:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC)